Taste
by grendels
Summary: /FF100/ #39: Taste- This wasn't part of the deal, she distincly remembers like tommorow. /Isabelle-sided AxI,rated for LSD use/


**Title:** **Taste  
Fandom: The Mortal Instruments  
Characters:Isabelle, Alec, mentions of Jace, interpretations of Clary, Alec, Magnus, Simon, Maia and Jace**

**Prompt:#39: Taste  
Word Count:1,051  
Rating:T for drug use  
Summary:This wasn't the deal, she distinctly remembers like tomorrow.  
Author's Notes: This fic is wacked up guys. For serious. This entire thing was just an excuse for me to do an LSD piece, which I've wanted to do for just about ever. Of course, no fic of mine would be completely without incestuous undertones, would it? Please ignore the all lowercase stuff- it's just something I'm trying out. Also, be prepared for some Beatles and Alice In Wonderland references because, honestly, when you think of LSD, how can you *not* think of the Beatles and AIW? Hugs, Kisses and Muffin Baskets to Loki for the beta.**

* * *

her breath splashes the air in pulses the color of something electric and falling and neon and she reaches out her fingers to catch it and to taste it because what does breath taste like anyway. the person who is not on her right (so he must be on her left) is glowingglowingglowing like she wishes she glew and does she know that's not a word, but it doesn't matter because it'shereit'shereit'shere and she's rolling, the trip starting in her head like white rabbits and little girls in blue dresses who are pretty like she'll never be.

----

this wasn't in the deal she distinctly remembers like tomorrow, because jace said no, he said no getting into trouble, even if the trouble was white toothed and sharp tongued and promised not to hurt her. she's in trouble now, farther into trouble then she's ever been before, where men without grudges go because the drink was laced with the mdma the boy-who-is-not-on-her-right tells her with a smile. just sit back girly just sit back and enjoy the trip, don't worry, it'll be nice. there's a boy who is not on her left (so he must be on her right) is someone she knows, knows back from before when the air didn't taste like mundane and trouble and losing alec and jace to red hair and mundie smiles was something that would never happen. she knows the boy and the boy knows her and I am here you are here i am me and we are all together.

---

either the rabbit hole is very long or she is falling quite slowly because the brick passes before her eyes, gluing to her tongue, tasting like heartbreak and melancholy and Brussels sprouts left in the boiler too long. it makes her gag and she thinks she is spewing up shards of kaleidoscopes and the world spins round for a second and she knows the menagerie is on parade now. there's no turning back, ever. Everevereverever.

---

the mad hatter has invited her to tea and she's just sitting down to paint pictures on the roses of the ends and the beginnings and of red haired harpies with their talons in blond sailors, of shadows with brown eyes and glasses, trailed by mist the color of uncontentment and little lycanthrope-prisoner-fog girls with hair like ink, of a man in a black cloak and violet hair, pulling on the wrist of brothers with eyes that are pretty, pretty boy blue. when she steps back to examine her work, she bumps into the mad hatter, who tsktsks with his tongue and shakes his head. makes too much sense he criticizes and then he splashed her roses with water like disappointment and the paint runs until all that remains is the boy eyes, glaring and blue and pulsing across her arms electric and white hot.

---

she imagines it's the end of the world when the pulses start to fade away and her tea party ends and she can't tell what time really is, out there where her techno pulses cease to be and she can no longer taste emotions, she can't tell what the time really is because all the watches in the room have warped, draping over her trouble and his friends and pressing to her, the hands stinging her like hot wax.

---

Isabellewhatiswrong with you alec says and she doesn't know, doesn't know anything expect that the pretty blue brother-boy-lover eyes are here now and his hands reach towards her, over her trouble, and grabs her wrist and his touch sends red across her arms like marks except they fade before they make her strong. she wants him to say her name again so she can watch it fall from his lips and maybe ifshe'slucky she can catch it and taste it and hold it against her skin until the menagerie run away. he's angry, his mouth moving like a static line as he talks to her and she tries to listen but she's too busy watching the prettyscary words coming from his mouth and she reaches from them, frowning when they slip between her fingers. Blue eyes soften and arms are around and it's nice here, soft and warm and time wraps around her like a bubble and everything runs forwards and backwards and side to side and her head tilts back to his back as he moves. he moves but she doesn't and it's an odd feeling, so odd that she giggles out loud and her laugh echoes magenta and raspberry in the air.

---

she kisses him and the kiss tastes like the color of his eyes blue and white and pretty and lovely but he pulls away, staring at her like he's a rose the queen of hearts stepped on and she touches his face to try and piece the petals back together but humpty dumpty sat on the wall and humpty dumpty had a great fall. stop it he tells her, shaking her like a brother should but when she kisses him again, he doesn't taste like her brother. she kisses him the way she kisses her boys, the way she kissed trouble and his friends who weren't on her left or her right (so they must have been on top of her). she tries to tell him this but all that comes out is words that taste like whimsy and she might need an interpreter to tell her what she means, someone to let her know just what's she getting at. alec picks her up and carries her away and she watches the world spin around from her perch, the people looking like someone dipped them in paint and then lit them from within. If that's what she looks like, then maybe she is pretty like the girl in blue or maybe she's just as mad as the hatter. either way, both are better than just being isabelle.

---

It goes around two in the morning, after Alec brought her back home and put her to bed. The pink elephants dance away without her, taking along with them the Mad Hatter and Alice and the roses she meant to paint. She remembers her sin from the night before, of the kiss that tasted blue and white and wonderful all at once.

Even six glasses of water can't help the nervous clench in her gut.

Back in the darkness of her room, she didn't know what she had expected.


End file.
